


Life Saver

by Vacillating



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Raven's Friday 5min challenge, and for Britt, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Saver

**Author's Note:**

> Lyle is the guy from _Springtime_. Dedicated to Britt.

 

Sleeping with a guy is always different, but sleeping with you is one layer more different. You’re—I don’t know, doc. You’re some kind of miracle worker or something, ‘cos when you touch me, when you just stand next to me, it’s like I’m coming alive all over again.

My hearts starts to thump like it only does when I’ve spent the whole night doing crazy army exercises, and the sound of your voice seems to shudder through my whole body.

When someone else speaks, it feels like the sun’s gone behind a cloud, or a snow storm’s hit, and sometimes it’s like I’m freezing; and when we were in bed and you cried out—thank heaven this is Tokyo, and a hotel room, not the tents back at the MASH where we first met—when you screamed my name as you came, splattering my chest with warm sticky liquid—and what would mother think of that, if she knew?—when you thrust your head back into the pillow and opened your mouth in pure pleasure and the sound that came out was “Lyle!”, it felt like I was right up in the sky, heated and burned and shining all over.

You saved my life, Hawkeye, more than once. Maybe you’ll never know how many ways.


End file.
